Funny Bleach Episode 38
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Rangiku and Hitsugaya have the same addiction. The question is, will they be able to stay two whole days without their addiction? We ll soon find out.


Funny Bleach Episode 38: Rangiku`s Addiction

Another day, another great moment.

*Rukia is sitting on the couch, sipping tea*  
*Renji walks in* Hey, babe. Were you able to sleep last night?  
*Rukia* A little. Could you?  
*Renji* Seriously, no. Rangiku and Hitsugaya have been fucking every night for the last few days. *Lowers voice* Don`t they get tired?  
*Rukia* It`s their hobby. Believe me, they never will.  
*Yoruichi walks in holding her pillow* I can see you two had a good night sleep. ME on the other hand, not so much thanks to Rangiku screaming 'Go Hitsy' every ten seconds! Ugh. I hate this. And to think that by grabbing my shotgun and pulling the trigger, i can put an end to it.  
*Rangiku and Hitsugaya walk in*  
*Rangiku* Helloooo everyone. Isn`t it a wonderfull day?  
*Rukia, Renji and Yoruichi scream* NO!  
*Hitsugaya* Why?  
*Renji* He even has the nerve of asking us that!  
*Rukia* You guys barely let us get some sleep these last couple of days and we are sick of it!  
*Rangiku* Oh my. Are we that loud? Lol.  
*Yoruichi* Are you kidding?! It`s like watching porn in my bedroom with max volume!  
*Renji* We think that maybe you guys are addicted to sex.  
*Rukia* We are not completely SURE..*Looks at Renji* ..but you are gonna have to prove that you`re not.  
*Rangiku* You mean giving it up!  
*Ruia* Not exactly. Sorta like, we are going to see if you can last two days without it. If you can`t, then that means you`re addicted.  
*Hitsugaya* Okay, sure.  
*Rangiku* Are you kidding, Hitsy?! It`s like giving up Yaoi!  
*Hitsugaya* Hun, it can`t be that hard.  
*Rangiku* Ha! Easy for you to say `cause you`re not the one who likes getting a dick penetrated in your-  
*Yoruichi* Okay, no need for details. We all get the point. Besides, this is just a test. And you`re right, it`s almost just like giving up Yaoi.  
*Rukia* So are you going to do it?  
*Rangiku* Fine...i`ll do it. But just so ya know, Yoruichi and Kisuke are addicted too.  
*Yoruichi* Oh yeah?  
*Rangiku* You`re addicted to frenching.  
*Yoruichi* Yeah, well at least our addiction doesn`t keep screaming 'Go Hitsy' every night.  
*Rangiku* Whatever. Let`s just get this over with as quickly as possible, okay?  
*Yoruichi* Fine by me. *Renji* Same here.  
*Rukia* Alright. Yoruichi and I are going to keep an eye on Rangiku while Renji is keeping an eye on Hitsugaya. Got it?  
*Renji* Got it. *Walks out with Hitsugaya*  
*Rukia* Okay Rangiku, let`s start being normal like any other day.  
*Rangiku* Alrighty.  
*Rukia* So how was he?  
*Yoruichi* Yeah.  
*Rangiku* OOoh he was amazing as always. It was just sooo hot, ya know?  
*Yoruichi* I can imagen from the way you keep screaming in the middle of the night.  
*Rukia* Yoruichi, i thought we went over that.  
*Yoruichi* What, it`s not like i`m lying here.  
*Rangiku* Omg. Just talking about him makes me want him even more. Hitsugaya, my dear. *Stands up*  
*Rukia and Yoruichi hold her down*  
*Rukia* Quick! Put the-the Yaoi tape!  
*Rangiku* Yaoi....My Hitsy!  
*Rukia* Look, it would be much easier if you do something entertaining that doesn`t make you think about him.  
*Rangiku bursts out, screaming* But i don`t know what to do!!! *Walks nervously around in circles*  
*Yoruichi* Or...you can do that too.  
*Rukia whispers at Yoruichi* You think she`s gonna last two days?  
*Yoruichi* Honestly, no. But hey, she`ll fight it.  
*Rukia looks behind Yoruichi and back at her* Uh..you sure?  
*Yoruichi* Apsolutely. Why?  
*Rukia* `Cause there she goes!!!! *Points at Rangiku running away* Get her! *They both start chasing her around the Soul Society*  
*Rangiku* You`ll never get me alive!  
*Rukia* True. But we can get you frozen. *Freezes her*  
*Rangiku* Nooooo!  
*Yoruichi* I`ve got a perfect way to settle this `cause she`s not gonna stop running away untill she gets her hands on Hitsugaya. I`m sure of it.

*Later at night*

*Rangiku is frozen on a chair in front of Hitsgaya, who`s also frozen*  
*Rukia* Haha. You and your ideas. Good night, you two. I`ll keep an eye on them.  
*Renji and Yoruichi* Good night. *They both walk out*  
*Yoruichi* I can finally get some sleep.  
*Renji* Yeah. Thanks the lord.  
*Rangiku* I really wanna be held in your arms, Hitsugaya.  
*Hitsugaya* Me too.  
*Rukia falls asleep on the couch*  
*Rangiku leans forward, trying to reach Hitsugaya and whispers* Can`t..reach.  
*Hitsugaya whispers* Let`s try moving as much as we can so we can fall from the chair.  
*They both keep moving and finally fall*  
*Rangiku* Ow.  
*Hitsugaya whispers* Quick, before she sees us. *Kisses her*  
*Rangiku whispers* God, that felt good. Now we gotta hang in there tomorro. Good night.  
*Hitsugaya* Good night.

*The next day*

*Rukia* Rise and shine, sleepy-heads. Lol. How did you sleep?  
*Rangiku* Not that good. I was having sex last night in my dream. Lucky me in that dream. Damnit. I want this day to end already.  
*Hitsugaya* So do i.  
*Renji* Don`t worry, it`ll end quickly.  
*Hitsugaya* That`s easy for you because you are not in a hurry for it to end.  
*Yoruichi* Now how about we go get something to eat?  
*Rangiku* I`m very hungry, actually.  
*Rukia sips tea* What do you want to eat?  
*Rangiku* What i`m hungry for right now, has nothing to do with food... *Hitsugaya* I`m getting something to eat. Renji, let`s go.  
*Renji* Right. *Walks out with him*  
*Rangiku* I WANT SEX!  
*Rukia* Damn, girl.  
*Rangiku grabs a Hentai magazine and reads it* Oh, much better.  
*Rukia and Yoruichi`s mouths and eyes are wide open*  
*Rukia* Wha.  
*Yoruichi* Um, Rangiku?  
*Rangiku is reading* What.  
*Yoruichi* You do know what you`re reading, right?  
*Rangiku* Yeah.  
*Rukia* Damn. She must really be desperate for sex then.  
*Yoruichi* I can`t stand watching her do this to herself.  
*Rukia* I agree. Rangiku?  
*Rangiku is still reading the Hentai magazine* Yeah?  
*Rukia* We`ve decided to let you see Hitsugaya. The test is over. You..pass.  
*Rangiku* YES! *Throws the magazine up in the air and runs off*  
*Yoruichi* Aaaand she`s off...

*Later at night*

*Rangiku screams* OMFG!!!! I GUESS NOT HAVING SEX FOR A WHOLE DAY REALLY MADE YOU MORE OF AN ANIMAL. WHOOOOOT! BOOYA! *Sings* Over there...no! I said over there! YEEEEHA!  
*Everyone scream* SHUT THE HELL UP!  
*They`re gonna sleep very happy tonight..well..some.  
The End 


End file.
